


Reencuentros

by Leiram



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leiram/pseuds/Leiram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Después de mucho tiempo, Watanuki se vuelve a encuentrar con Yuuko. Gen-fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reencuentros

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: xxxHolic no es mío.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers hasta el capítulo 183, UA.
> 
> Notas: Fic hecho para elClamp Fanbook a contra reloj. El máximo tenía que ser 550 palabras y en la primera versión tenía 774 creo así que tuve que reescribir oraciones, párrafos (pobre primer párrafo...) y sacar varias descripciones para llegar al mínimo por lo menos (lo cual me dolió mucho). Muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias a _**Linz Hidaka**_ que no sólo me dio la idea y me lo beteó, sino que me ayudó a sacarle palabras para que pudiese llegar a las 550 *le da otro abrazo Armstrong*. Me atrevería a decir que la mitad del credito le pertenece a ella (o yo al menos se lo doy).

Un hombre cerca de sus cincuenta años se encontraba caminando en un parque. Su paso era tranquilo, como si estuviera enfrascado con lo que estaba viendo en aquellos momentos. Sus ojos, que eran bicolores, parecían demostrar una sabiduría que pasaba su edad.

-¡Auch! –se quejó alguien.

-Lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien? –preguntó el sujeto preocupado cuando se dio cuenta que había chocado con alguien. Para su sorpresa se trataba de una niña. Su cabello, que era de color negro, le llegaba a los hombros y, por lo que pudo apreciar, sus ojos parecían ser rojos. El hombre abrió un poco los suyos sorprendido.

La niña comenzó a pararse; él salió de su ensoñación.

-Lo siento –se disculpó de nuevo-. Estaba tan abstraído que no me fijé por dónde andaba. –La niña bufó.

-Señor, debe tener más cuidado. ¿Qué tal si me hubiese pasado algo? –dijo ella regañándolo. El hombre levantó su ceja derecha, una parte molesto por la actitud tan petulante de aquella niña, pero por otro lado parecía sentirse ¿feliz? Ni él comprendía sus sentimientos en aquellos momentos. –De todas formas –siguió diciendo la pequeña-, también fue un poco mi culpa ya que iba corriendo.

El hombre sonrió y ella lo miró.

-Usted es algo raro, ¿sabe? –le comentó y a continuación comenzó a sacudirse un poco su blusa-. Bueno, ya tengo que irme.

-¡Espera! –exclamó el hombre al ver que la niña se estaba yendo. Ella detuvo su paso-. ¿Quieres tomar un helado conmigo?

Ella lo miró con más detenimiento y el hombre sonrió nerviosamente.

-Usted sí que es raro –volvió a decir. Después sonrió socarronamente-. Muy bien, pero usted paga.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ambos se encontraban sentados en una de las bancas del parque con sus helados. La niña saboreaba gustosamente el suyo, pero el hombre apenas había tocado el que tenía.

-¿Acaso no lo va a comer? –preguntó la chica después de varios minutos de silencio-. Fue usted el de la idea.

-Tienes razón –dijo el hombre y a continuación comenzó a comer su helado. Ella sólo lo miró y volvió a repetir:

-Usted es raro. –El hombre pareció encontrar aquello gracioso ya que rió.

-Lo siento, ¿de verdad soy tan raro? –La niña asintió y siguió tomando su helado-. Creo que aún no me he presentado, me llamo Kimihiro Watanuki, mucho gusto.

La pequeña levantó la cabeza para contestarle.

-Yo soy Chika Kurata -contestó ella-. ¿Y qué quiere conmigo? Por algo me invitó, ¿no? –Watanuki se sorprendió un poco por su actitud pero se repuso rápidamente.

-Siento haberte sorprendido. Es sólo que me recuerdas a una amiga mía.

-¿Una amiga? –inquirió Chika, ahora curiosa.

-Sí, ella me ayudó mucho hace años. Se tuvo que ir, pero yo le prometí que algún día nos volveríamos a ver. –Watanuki ahora se encontraba mirando unos niños jugar.

-Si la quería ver tanto entonces tendría que haberle pedido aunque sea su nueva dirección. -Watanuki rió de nuevo.

-Tienes razón –le dijo. La niña sólo lo miró de nuevo y se terminó su helado.

-Bueno, ahora sí tengo que irme. –le dijo ella levantándose-. Espero que se vuelva a encontrar con su amiga, señor.

-Gracias –Watanuki dijo-. Espero poder verte de nuevo, Chika

-Usted sí es que es raro –dijo ella riéndose-. ¡Adiós señor Watanuki!

La niña se fue corriendo.

-Adiós, Yuuko.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y qué les pareció? Este también fue mi primer fic de xxxHolic.


End file.
